A Different Point of View
by Vivian Tanner
Summary: JD and Ezra get stuck on the trail delivering evidence to Judge Travis. On the trip the two become closer, sharing stories about their pasts. Ezra provides some advice to the group's greenhorn, while JD shows the gambler that friends can exist in his life
1. The Train Game

**Title: **A Different Point of View

**Author:** Vivian Tanner

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **JD & Ezra

**Summary: **_JD and Ezra get stuck on the trail together delivering evidence to Judge Travis for Chris. On the trip they become closer, sharing stories of their past. Ezra provides some advice to the Seven's greenhorn and gives him a new way to view the world around him. JD shows the gambler that friends really can exist in his life. _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own these boys or their friends and family, wish I did, but much to my dismay I do not. Just thought I'd take them out for a ride or two or three. I promise to return them to their rightful owners unharmed.

A Different Point of View

_The Train Game_

"Mr. Dunne, I must apologize that you have been forced to travel on this waste of time journey. No doubt you would have rather spent this time visiting young Miss Wells, or planning grand adventures of heroism with Mr. Wilmington." The young sheriff had been staring out of the train's window for the past hour; Ezra was beginning to fear that something was deeply troubling the young man. After coming to terms with the fact that the silence bothered him not because the silence was unheard of with the young man but due to the friendship he felt he shared with JD, the southern card sharp decided to do something about it. Receiving no reply to his first attempt at a conversation, Ezra tried again. "Perhaps you would care to join me in a game of chance? I am sure it could speed our time along."

"No thanks Ez, don't have much money to play with anyways. Sorry, it wouldn't be a long game if we did." The reply sounded like JD, it was his voice, but it simply lacked the usual bounce of energy that could be felt behind the sheriff's words.

_Now I am truly concerned for my young companion, I had no trouble discerning every word he said. I must do something to discover what is wrong, and attempt to do something about it? _Taking a few moments to plan his next move, the gambler took the few moments of time to center himself. The train was nearing the end of the track, from there the two peacekeepers would retrieve their horses at the local livery and return to the fair town of Four Corners, or as JD said 'They would finally go home.' What Ezra needed to do was get JD talking before than so that he could discover what was troubling the young man, it would do the gambler no good to take the sheriff back like this, the others would have his hid for upsetting the easterner, especially Buck. While shuffling through his deck of cards Ezra remembered a statement JD had made when it was announced that they would be companions on this particular trip.

The announcement had been meet with, well, quite a spectacular show of concern from the other members of the group . . . for the sheriff. Buck had been enraged, he felt he should be going due to the unspoken rule among them that always partnered the lady's man with JD. Nathan questioned Chris' decision, Ezra had a sneaking suspicion that Josiah did as well, just in a more private local. Nathan questioned Ezra's ability to back up the sheriff if there was trouble, while pointing out that if there was trouble it had probably been caused by the conman himself.

"He's run out on us before Chris, who's to say he won't do that again?" That announcement was not an unexpected one; in fact Ezra had to admit he would have thought something wrong if those words had not come up in the discussion, it was what happened next due to these words that had startled the gambler.

_Flashback_

_Six days earlier in Four Corners_

"What the hell does that mean Nathan?" The question, though asked in the Texan's usual soft spoken drawl, held enough steal behind the words to make everyone within hearing distance get nervous. "Ain't Ezra proven himself enough to ya yet? How many more bullets ya gonna need to dig out of him before you lay off him for good?"

"Mr. Tanner, while I appreciate your desire to help me in this instance, perhaps it would be best to just-."

"No Ez, Vin's right. How much more does he need to do before you'll get past his accent Nathan?" The fact that JD had sided with Vin did not shock Ezra, the three of them seemed to do that a lot. The gambler thought that their bond may have something to do with their closeness in age or the fact simple that they were the three who had come into this group alone, with no shared history with any of the other regulators. Yes, they had formed friendships within the group, but nothing that had the depth and history that Chris and Buck, or Josiah and Nathan shared. What made the gambler look at JD with open awe was what the young man had said.

Most of the group, hell, the town figured the reason that Nathan distrusted the southern gentleman was more to do with his southern heritage than his spotted past and choose in careers, but no one had ever said it out loud. Ezra suddenly felt a great sense of pride for the young man from Boston and a bit of honor in being able to call him friend. From the look Vin was giving JD, Ezra knew the tracker felt the same way.

When the healer seemed to not have an answer for the question of either of his fellow peacekeepers the gambler decided it was best to move the discussion along before it caused any more pain among the group. _Hopefully what wounds have occurred can be mended, I do hate these fights over my sense of honor._

"So Mr. Larabee, when shall Mr. Dunne and I be departing for this pleasurable journey aboard? Not too early I hope, I have the mid-night patrol this evening and was hoping to enjoy my feather pillow one more time before we depart." As Ezra finished this statement he saw that Nathan appeared to be preparing a retort to the gambler's concern for his sleep. The response never came though, as once again JD came to Ezra's rescue.

"Yeah Chris, when do Ez and I head out? I agree with Ezra though I hope it ain't too early I've got the patrol before his tonight. I wouldn't mind a good night's rest before we leave."

"Your train leaves Ridge City in two days so I figure if you boys leave tomorrow morning you can get there with some time to relax before you leave from there. Swing by the jail on your way out to pick up the papers and evidence you'll be delivering to the judge." The dark clad gunslinger could not help but smile at the two moans that erupted from the table at the mention of the early departure time. "And don't worry about your patrols tonight Vin and I will cover them, just make sure you boys are ready to leave in the morning."

"Mr. Larabee you are a saint among men, I take back every callous remark I have made about your character this last . . . week. Gentlemen if you will excuse me, it appears I have a trip to prepare for."

"Yeah, me too, thanks guys for covering the patrols. Wow, Ezra this is gonna be great, we can finally talk . . . get to know each other . . . I can't wait-." The rest of the sheriff's words were cut off as he ran out of the saloon to pack.

With a laugh and shared smile with some of the group's remaining members Ezra left to pack his own supplies for the trip. _This may actually turn out to be a worth while journey._

_End of Flashback _

_Present Day, on the Train_

_Well we haven't gotten to know each other; the boy's barley uttered an unnecessary word since we left Four Corners. That is it, this behavior must stop._

"Mr. Dunne, I believe I have come to a solution to your shortage of monetary funds. Do you recall what you planned to accomplish on this little adventure of ours?" Ezra had ceased shuffling and was staring straight at JD so that the young peacekeeper would be hard pressed to not answer.

"I thought we could get to know each other better."

"Then may I inquire as to why you have not spoken more than two words at a time to me since our departure? I myself find it hard to learn about a person without communicating with them." Again Ezra held the eye contact he had with the young sheriff to insure an answer.

"I had stuff on my mind when we left, and then it just seemed easier to travel in silence. I'm sorry Ez, you probably would have had more fun if Vin had come on this trip." While he spoke Ezra could actually see the young man slump further into the train seat. _Oh, this must stop._

"I seriously disagree with that idea; Mr. Tanner would no doubt have spent the entirety of the trip complaining about our mode of transportation. Besides my question was, though it did not appear as such, voiced out of concern for you. Did you still wish to 'get to know each other'?"

"Sure do, but we're almost back, how are we gonna get to know each other now?" JD seemed to perk up at the realization that he hadn't completely wasted this chance to get to know the conman.

"That Mr. Dunne is very easy. Shall I interest you in a game of chance? We'll play for questions; each hand you win before we reach Ridge City earns you the privilege to ask me a question of your choosing on the ride back to Four Corners, and the same applies for me. So, are you interested my dear man?" While he waited for JD to come to a decision, Ezra began to shuffle his cards again and plan his list of questions. With the distracted look in his eyes has JD answered and began to play, the card sharp could tell that the sheriff was also planning his questions for the ride home. _Well this shall be fun; I best make sure he wins a few hands._


	2. A Long Night in Town

**A/N: **Sorry this is taking so long, the boys seem to want make me write a small novel. I think it was worth the wait, hope you think so too. . .

A Different Point of View

_A Long Night in Town_

Stopping at the batwinged door, JD scanned the interior of the saloon for a familiar red jacket. When the train arrived in Ridge City the boys decided that they should stay a night or two in town to relax, and to restock (or refinance as Ezra put it) for their trip back to Four Corners. Not wanting to deal with Chris and the others when they got back late JD had ventured over to the telegraph office to update the group on their plans. Now that the young sheriff had completed his self appointed task he was looking for Ezra, who was suppose to be 'procuring them some civilized accommodations,' JD just hoped this meant that Ezra was getting them rooms.

The young peacekeeper had to admit he that while he was glade to have the fast talking conman on his side in a fight , there were times when JD had no idea what Ezra was talking about. Sometimes he was reminded of the rich educated family that his mother worked for back east, JD thought at the time the only way he could make them respect him was to get the education that his mother always wanted for him. Now, though, here in Four Corners he had the respect of most of the citizens and of the gunslingers that he rides with. One of which was the cardsharp that JD was looking for, a man that the young sheriff was sure could out talk and out think half of the people back on the east coast. That was part of the reason why JD jumped to defend him when he could from the others, the younger man had no doubts that Ezra was one of the smartest men in the town which gave him a right to act better than the other but he didn't. Ezra treated them all with respect and as equals, even JD, the conman never treated the young sheriff as a child like the others did even though JD would think nothing of it if Ezra did.

The sheriff's thoughts came to a stop as he spotted the green not red jacket of the conman sitting at one of the tables in the back corner of the room. Ezra must have spotted JD as he entered for there was now a second mug, of milk, being set at the table by one of the saloon girls. Sliding into the chair opposite of the southern gentleman JD couldn't help smiling at one of the other reasons he enjoyed the man's company. Ezra was the only one who never commented on the sheriff's drinking habits, or lack of.

"Thanks Ez."

"Why it was no trouble Mr. Dunne. So I assume your journey was successful, we will not be at risk of now facing the wrath of our illustrious Mr. Larabee?" Once again Ezra had his deck out, only he seemed happy to simply shuffle and play solitaire.

"Yeah, Chris says to take our time but he expects us back by the end of the week. I figure that means we have about four days till Buck and Josiah start getting worried and ride out to find us."

JD saw a flash of gold as the gambler smiled at this statement, of course the others would all be worried about them, but those two would be the worst. "I must agree with your predicted time table, however, I must add Mr. Tanner to that list. Since he was the one who assisted you in defending my honor from our dear Mr. Jackson he will no doubt be feeling a sense of responsibility for our welfare."

"Yeah, you're probably right." JD paused trying to plan his next words carefully. The young man had figured out that Ezra would answer any question put to him honestly, you just had to make sure you asked the right question. "Ez, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr. Dunne, thought I must point out that you just did." There was another flash of gold.

_Well at least he's in a good mood, Ezra's usually easier to talk to then. _"Why do you let Nathan get away with saying stuff like that about you? I mean, why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Mr. Dunne," the gambler paused, it was obvious that he was also planning his words carefully, "JD, as I mentioned Mr. Tanner and yourself stood up for me, so in this instance Mr. Jackson did not 'get away' with throwing his slanderous remarks around about my person. I saw no reason to add to the discussion when I knew that you would say something."

"That explains this time Ez, but I wasn't just talking about the saloon, why didn't you stop Nathan later at-?" The sudden flash of pain that filled the green eyes made JD stop, it was obvious this was not a road the conman wanted to travel. _Okay Ez, I'll let it go for now but when we get back home we're talking to the others. _"So did you find us some rooms?"

The gambler sat for a second looking confused at the sheriff's abrupt change in subject. When Ezra realized that he was being given a way out he gave a small nod of thanks to the young man who once again seemed older than his young years should allow him, and took the escape route with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Dunne, the town is quite busy this week. According to Miss Vanessa, most of the local ranch hands are in town for their last big time out before settling in for the winter." Ezra couldn't help but smile at the opportunity this provided for him. "This means all of the boarding houses at the moment are full to their top capacity."

"But you said you found us a room?"

"I did my good man Miss Vanessa was kind enough to provide us with one of the rooms on the second floor of this fine establishment."

"One of?" JD was sure he had heard wrong, if there was one thing the members of the seven knew for sure about their resident conman was that Ezra was an extremely private man. The younger peacekeeper couldn't remember a time that he had allowed himself to share a room with one of the others.

"Yes Mr. Dunne, one of, I hope you do not mind sharing a room, of course if you do I could perhaps convince Miss Vanessa to rent us another for the night?" Ezra had began to get up in search of the owner of the saloon, as his eyes flashed across JD's face the sheriff could see the pain there again.

"No Ez, you don't have to do that. Sharing a room's fine with me, it's just . . . Well . . . you're such a private man I thought you wouldn't want to share with me. You never share a room with any of the others, hell you do everything you can to not have to share with them."

"Oh, I see your point. Well then allow me to explain." The gambler sat back down, looking to JD almost relieved at the young man's words. _You're getting far too attached Ezra my boy, to think the idea that JD didn't want to share a room upset you so. _"There are reasons behind my desires to try and not co-inhabit rooms with our fellow peacekeepers, reason's which I feel do not apply to you."

"Oh . . . reasons like what?"

"Let us call them . . . differences of personality." Ezra pulled his deck out and began to shuffle again. "So Mr. Dunne did you wish to retire to the room, or could I persuade you into a game of chance?"

The young sheriff watched Ezra shuffle the deck for a few more minutes. _You really are being elusive on this trip Ez, okay I'll play your game. _"Sure Ez, cash or questions?"

"Let me see . . . given that I am sure your financial situation as not improved since we departed from the locomotive, and . . ." While Ezra paused, he scanned the occupants of the saloon with an almost sinister smile. "I'm quite sure my financial standing will be improving substantially later tonight, I propose we play for questions. Mr. Larabee did after all tell us to take our time returning, we should strive to make this journey as worth while as possible."

JD couldn't help but laugh at the gambler's reasoning, and looking around the saloon he had to agree that Ezra was going to be riding away from this town with a fuller boot than he had arrived. When the easterner turned his attention back to the southern cardsharp his smile grew at the tricks he watched happening with the deck being shuffled before him. The sheriff thought back for a moment to the train trip and the conversation that had lead to the two men playing poker for questions, the fact that JD had already won the right to ask Ezra six questions on the ride back to Four Corners was what fueled him to agree with the southerner about taking their time to get back. _If I play this right I maybe able to win a hand or two before Ezra decides he wants to play for money instead._

"Okay Ezra, let's play before the cowboys in here try to test their skill against you. What's the score at again? Six to three? I think you lose your touch Ez, when you're not playing for money."

"Oh, why my good man it seems that you have been taking taunting lessons from Mr. Wilmington, may I make a suggestion?" Ezra stopped shuffling, his face becoming deadly serious has he waited for JD's answer.

"Sure Ezra, what's your suggestion?" JD's voice wavered, the sudden change in the conman's demeanor scared the kid. That was till he looked into a pair of sea green eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Ask for a new teacher, perhaps Mr. Tanner or Mr. Larabee, now there are men who can test anyone's nerves."

JD could only join Ezra in laughing at the joke made at the expense of the missing tracker and gunslinger. It felt good to relax for a change, to really relax, this was something the younger man never truly got to do in Four Corners. As the official sheriff in town, and youngest member of the Seven JD felt he needed to work twice as hard as the others to prove himself to the everyone. The sheriff picked up his hand seeing that he had the makings of a royal flush. _Here comes number seven, you're going down Standish. _As the game heated up, all thoughts of Four Corners, wanted posters and responsibilities faded away. Just before placing his hand down for Ezra to see, JD remembered the conversation he had with Chris before the two had left for Ridge City.

_Flashback_

_Four Corners's Jail, Five Days Ago_

"Where's Ezra?" The irritation that the young sheriff expected to hear in the gunslinger's voice was missing, as if the question was asked almost out of tradition.

"I saw him coming down stairs when I was leaving the saloon, he probably stopped for coffee or to refill his flask." JD, always wanting to impress the others had actually gotten to the jail early and started some coffee. "Don't worry Chris, Ez will be here on time?"

JD sat down waiting to hear the words of disagreement that usually were heard whenever he or Vin stood up for the card sharp. When nothing was heard from the blond gunslinger JD looked up expecting to see trouble, instead he watched as Chris got himself a cup of coffee and took the chair across from the younger man. The smile that crossed the blonde's face was a are sight that had JD instantly mad at the older peacekeeper. _He probably thought of something funny one of the others said about Ezra earlier. That's it, Ez may not care what the others say but I do._

"What's so funny Chris?" It sounded like a simple enough question but something in JD's tone made Chris look up.

"I was just remembering when Ezra went to bed last night, it was early for him, hell early for all of us." There was the smile again, and . . . were Chris's eyes twinkling? "I believe his reasoning was 'While I do not mind making you gentlemen wait for me when we are forced to meet at such an ungodly hour, I refuse to infringe on our honorable sheriff completing his duties in a timely manner'."

JD just sat there staring at his desk, the young peacekeeper honestly appeared shocked. That Ezra would say such a thing about any member of their group and to some of the others . . .

"Honorable?"

"Yep."

"Me?"

"Yep."

Again there was the pause as JD contemplated what Chris had just told him. For a few minutes the only sounds to be heard were that of coffee being sipped, the breathing of the two lawmen and the soft snores coming from the cowboy sleeping off last night in the cell.

"Chris . . . can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid."

"Why'd you pick Ez to go with me, you had to know it would upset the others? Why not send me and Buck, or Vin and Ez? I don't understand why you would do something that would cause a rift." During the rush of questions that had flew from the young man's mouth JD had stood up and was now pacing by the window, watching as the town slowly woke up.

Chris waited for JD to sit back down, or at least look in his direction. When it became clear that neither event would happen soon, the gunslinger gentle told the younger man to sit down and listen.

"I'm sending you with Ezra for three simple reasons. One, both of you have been on trains before from the east coast so you know how to behave on one-."

"Josiah and Nathan-."

"Two, the two of you have a better understanding about the need for that evidence to reach the trail." Seeing the look on JD's face, the gunslinger raised his hand to forestall the interruption he saw coming. "We all appreciate having something to act as proof for our belief in someone's guilt, but you and Ezra can see that sometimes it's required to win. The others, my self included from time to time, like to believe that the word of a lawman is enough."

JD thought about what Chris had said, and then thought about past trails the Seven had been involved with. After a few seconds the young man realized that there was nothing wrong with Chris's logic. _Wait, he said three reasons?_

"Okay, but you said three reasons?"

"You need a break JD . . . you need to relax for a change. I know you work so hard because you feel you still need to prove something to the rest of us . . . to me-."

"Chris its not-."

"So I figured some time away from town would be good for you. Besides Ezra needs to get away for a while too, you can tell he's starting to feel trapped and a chance to visit some new tables may be what he needs right now." The gunslinger paused at this point to take a moment to examine his coffee. JD wanted to say something, anything but he could tell that Chris wasn't done yet so the young man waited. With a smile in JD's direction, the older peacekeeper continued. "Ezra's a good man, I know that at times the others may not show it, but we all know he is-."

"Except for Nathan-." The comment though mumbled under his breath, it was never the less heard.

"Nathan . . . Nathan is a matter I hope to deal with while you boys are gone. I think you could learn a lot from Ez JD, which is hard for you to do in town with Buck following you all the time. If anything you will learn how to really relax."

As both men went back to their coffee and their thoughts a silent stillness settled on the jail again. The young sheriff began to listen to the sounds of the waking town as he contemplated what he had just been told. JD was about to ask Chris something else when they heard the sound of someone walking along the boardwalk towards the jail. Both men tensed for a few seconds, hands coming to rest on gun handles ready for any threat that may come. Then the sound of a soft southern drawl wishing someone outside a good morning put both men at ease.

"Good morning gentlemen, how are you on this most marvelous of days? Mr. Larabee, Mr. Dunne?" The gambler entered the jail far enough to lean against the wall so that he faced both the door and the men inside while leaving his back protected by the wall. "I guess that we will be departing immediately, are there any important words of wisdom you wish to depart on our persons before we leave Mr. Larabee?"

"Ezra." Chris raised his head a fraction of the way so he could make eye contact with the flashy dressed conman. _Wonder what has him in such a good mood?_

As if reading the older peacekeeper's mind JD stared at the conman for a few moments before voicing the question they were both sharing. "Wow Ez, you're up before noon and you're smiling, what happened last night?" The young sheriff was glade to see the gambler in a good mood, it would make the ride to Ridge City more fun.

"Nothing happened last night Mr. Dunne, not that I am aware of since I did retire at a more reasonable hour. Did some occurrence take place in the town last night that I should be aware of."

The two men in the jail with the gambler were surprised to see Ezra move away from the wall into a stance that spoke of fear for the safety of others. _The longer he's here the more he acts like a lawman, I wonder if he's figured it out? Yep, this trip will be good for both of them, they really have earned a break._

"Nothing happened last night except you scaring half the saloon by turning in early instead of playing cards all night." Chris smiled as the cardsharp once again leaned against the wall, pulling out his cards so he could begin to shuffle. _Now he needs to crack a joke or change subject to take attention away from the fact that he was worried._

"That is wonderful news, I would hate to think that I missed a golden opportunity to place a friendly wager on the out come of a fight." Ezra greeted their smirks at this comment with a gold flecked smile of his own. "So back to the matter at hand, I believe you were about to impart upon us the required knowledge to complete our appointed tasks."

"Ezra?"

"Yes Mr. Larabee?"

"Would it kill you to talk like a normal person? It's to damn early for your ten dollar words." Chris set his empty coffee cup down and reached for the stack of papers sitting next to JD. The black clad gunslinger handed both peacekeepers a small brown leather satchel, and some papers to JD. "Ezra, here's the tickets and names of the hotels where the judge got you rooms. The tickets and rooms are already saved for you boys in your name, the money is in there to cover all of them." Chris couldn't hide the smile that crossed his face at the look of surprise that flashed across the conman's briefly before being replaced by his trademark poker face.

"Mr. Larabee surely this satchel was meant for Mr. Dunne to hold? I'm delighted that the judge would place everything in my name, but this little mishap only proves that the Honorable Judge Travis is not aware of your opinion of me handling issues concerning-."

Chris and JD could see the pain in Ezra's green eyes as his tirade continued, when the gunslinger could not stand the sight anymore he put a stop to it. Raising his hand while shooting the southern conman one of the Larabee famous glares, he brought the man to a sudden, mouth still hanging open stop. _God, if only I could use that to stop fights in the saloon._

"I told the Judge to put everything in your name, you're going to handle the travel assignments . . . while the sheriff here handles the job of protecting and transporting that evidence. Any questions?" Though it sounded like an invitation for further discussion the look those steel-green eyes shot at the two younger men convinced them against it.

"No Mr. Larabee, I do believe that clears up any confusion we may have being harboring about this particular assignment. Mr. Dunne?"  
JD looked from one set of green eyes to the other. _That's weird, never realized Ezra could look so expressive with just his eyes. _The young sheriff did still have questions, tons of them but something about the look in Standish's eyes convinced him to go against his nature and be quiet.

_Yep, that conman may just teach that boy a few things yet._ Chris rose from his sit announcing to all present that the discussion was in fact over. "Well you boys are burning day light. Remember train leaves tomorrow." With a tip of his hat Chris was out the door and on the way to the saloon before either man could respond.

"Well it would appear it is time for us to depart my good sir. Shall we relocate to the livery to finish our preparations for this little sojourn?"

"Uh?" JD had been following Ezra out of the jail when he came to a stop, unsure of what the cardsharp had just asked.

"Shall we go saddle our horses to leave?" The smile that played at the edges of the conman's mouth may have enraged any of the other members of this crew of misfits, but to JD it was just how an older brother would react when picking on a younger sibling.

_When did I start thinking of Ezra as an older brother?_ "Sounds great Ezra, I'll meet you there though, I have to go pick something up at the saloon first. Miss Inez said she was making some sandwiches for us to take."

"The woman is a saint." The look that flashed across Ezra's face stopped JD dead in his tracks. "Do make sure that you thank the kind lady for me, will you?"

"Sure Ez . . . see you in a few minutes?"

With a two finger salute the southern conman headed down the boardwalk while JD crossed the street to the saloon. _Maybe Vin's right, only ever seen Buck look like that about Inez . . . Could Ez like her too?_

End of Flash Back

_If only I had got to the livery sooner . . . maybe?_

"So can anyone join this game, or is it a private table?"

The sound of a gruff, whiskey burned voice broke through the sheriff's day dreaming. The two lawmen had played three hands, with Ezra winning two of the games, JD only winning one more question for the trip home. Though they hadn't grabbed the attention of a large crowd like Ezra's games usually did, apparently some of the cowhands had been watching and decided it was time to test their luck against the southern gambler.

"Why of course gentlemen my table is always open to those who wish to try their luck at a game of chance. My friend and I here were just about to start playing for a prize of higher stakes, would you fine sirs like to join us?" Ezra was watching the cowhands consider their chances of walking away from the table with their money.

JD watched the cowboys as well thinking they were about to leave, that was until Ezra pulled the wade of bills out of his pocket and dropped on the table in front of him. Smiling as the cowboys fought to fill the open chairs at the gambler's table at the sight of the money on it. _Ezra sure does know how to get people involved in a game._

"Mr. Dunne it would appear that these fine gentlemen wish to join in a game or two. Will you be continuing to grace the table with your honorable presence?" There was something about the way the conman phrased the question that made JD want to do just that.

"Love too, maybe Lady Luck will take a liking to me today." JD copied the conman's smile as he pulled the bill wade out of his own pocket to place on the table in front of him, not nearly as large as Ezra's but good enough.

After Ezra began shuffling his deck the players anteed up, and the game was on. The whole time they played Ezra and JD chatted about things in Four Corners, and the cowhands discussed their similar experiences from their town. After several hands of poker JD realized that the pile of money in front of him had tripled. _Maybe it's time for me to quit, not sure how much longer Ezra will let me beat him. _JD slide back from the table as he began to straighten the bills into a neat and orderly fashion as he stood to leave.

"Ezra, fellas, I think I'll call it a night." With a nod to each of the men at the table, and a smile to Ezra the young man was off to the room on the second floor. _Need to go plan out my seven questions so that I can get them answered._

_Room above the saloon, about 1 a.m. next morning_

JD was fast asleep having a dream about some of the happier days in his childhood when the sound of something crashing into the dresser in the room woke him. Before he had falling asleep JD had made sure to light all of the lanterns in the room so Ezra would be able to see, from the sounds coming from behind him one or all of them had gone out. Throwing back the blankets, the young easterner moved to sit up on the side of the bed to see what tragedy had befallen his gambling friend, what he saw was in no way what JD was expecting.

There, leaning against the dresser, holding on to the side of it with white knuckles stood Ezra. JD could see the sweat running down the conman's face as he struggle to remain standing, it was hard to tell how badly Ezra was hurt from this angel so he moved to go stand by the gambler. Not wanting to startle the obviously still armed southerner, JD approached him slowly while he began to start talking.

"Hey Ezra, what'd you do, have a little to much to drink? Here let me help you over to the bed . . . Ezra . . . Ezra, are you okay?"

The entire time that JD was speaking to the suffering conman he had received no sign that Ezra was even aware of his presence. Moving quickly to his comrades side, fear for his own safety forgotten it became obvious what was wrong.

Ezra's green jacket now looked like a Christmas package as his left sleeve had a steadily growing red strain from the blood flowing out of the cut on his shoulder. The gambler seemed unresponsive as JD stepped up to his side to check if there were any other wounds on his friend. As the younger man watched Ezra set his black riverboat hat upside down on the dresser, them processed to place his watch, cufflinks, deck of cards and other items from his pockets within it or next to it. Then grasping his silver flask like a life line he lowered himself into the only chair located in the room.

"Ezra . . . what the heck happened to your shoulder? Are you alright? Should I go find the doctor? That's a stupid question JD . . . of course you should go get the doctor." Running to the closet JD grabbed his shirt, throwing it on as he moved to the door to search for help. "You just stay here EZ. I'll be right back with-!"

"Mr. Dunne . . . JD!"

The yell had the desired effect, Ezra almost had to smirk at the look of dazed confusion that currently held his young friend's face. Motioning for JD to close the door and return to the bed Ezra could not hide the groan as pain raced through his left side. Before the southerner knew what was going on the browned haired youth was at his side in the process of removing his ruined jacket.

"JD, please there is no reason to worry, I merely sustained a minor scratch when one of the gentlemen I held a game with tonight wished to express an opinion." The cardsharp could tell his words were following on deaf ears as his guns, vest, and shirt followed his jacket. Now shirtless Ezra was unable to hide the smile that came to his face this time when he spotted the look of pure concern in the face of his fellow peacekeeper. _I hope he never loses that . . . his ability to be so trusting with his emotions. _"Really JD it is not due this much concern . . . just retrieve some of the bandages that Nathan requires us all to carry now and help me clean and bind this arm. I see no reason to force any of the good people of Ridge City from their slumber at this hour, or of depriving either of us from our much needed rest."

Ezra could tell that the young sheriff doubted the gambler's opinion on the matter, however he seemed to see the logic in the argument. Retrieving the bandages from Ezra's saddle bag and the bottle of 'medicinal' whiskey that was also stored there JD quickly returned to his friend's side to tend to the wound.

"Ezra, if the guy you were playing cards with took offense to something one of the others said, how did you get hurt?" JD could tell the cut was not deep so there was no need for stitches, but it looked painfully red. The heat coming off the cardsharp's arm proved JD's fear that the cut was already showing signs of infection.

"That Mr. Dunne is a most interesting story, one that I am sure would make Mr. Wilmington both proud and ashamed of me should he happen to hear it." Ezra stopped at this point to take a drink from his flask, and send JD a look that said quite clearly '_He will never hear this story'._

"Oh heck, don't worry Ez you know I would never tell anyone about this unless you asked me to, your secret is safe with me. So what happened to your arm?"

JD was finished bandaging the clean and tended wound, seeing how Ezra seemed to settle into his chair the young man decided he was probably in for quite a story so he settled back on the bed. Seeing that his young friend was comfortable, the green eyed southerner took another drink from his flask, offered it to JD (even though he knew it would be denied) and began to tell his tale.

"We had just finished another hand, which I won with a beautiful set of pairs, both queens, when one of the gentlemen decided he would rather spend the rest of his evening and funds with one of the lovely ladies that work in this fine establishment. I saw no harm in this and wished him a pleasant evening, the other gentleman at the table took offense to this for some unknown reason, and saw fit to inform the entire saloon of his opinion. Needless to say some extremely colorful words were exchanged then, as all disagreements in saloons do, the exchanges items switched to fists."

"Oh man, how did I sleep through this?"

"Since no one choose to utilize their respective firearms it is not hard to believe you would not be able to distinguise the commotion of a fight from the usual racket of a busy saloon. Now where was I . . . oh yes. The two gentlemen who had left the table were at this point in a heated debate not far from the bar where the young lady to whom the one gentleman was to spend the night with was trying desperately to distance herself. I watched as one of the combatants drew a large, gruesome looking knife from his belt. Before I had the time to consider my actions I placed myself between the damsel and the troublesome man thus receiving this wound for my trouble."

"Wow Ez . . . that's . . . wow."

"As always Mr. Dunne you have managed to sum it up right to the point . . . wow indeed. So the local authorities appeared and escorted the two original rabble-rousers and a few of their friends to the jail where they can use the solitude to regain their faculties. After that it was simply a matter of righting a few tables and answering a few questions before things returned to normal. I however had felt inclined to retire for the evening instead of returning to the tables." Finished with his tale the gambler almost slide out of the chair with his exhaustion, the only thing that saved him from hitting the floor was JD's quick reflexes.

"That sounds like quite a night Ez. Did you at least improve your financial situation before the fight broke out?" JD received no response as he maneuvered the almost sleepwalking conman to the bed, but the gold flecked smile that the young man received was answer enough. "What'd you say, we get you into bed and when you wake up tomorrow we plan out the ride back, get some supplies and head home?"

"That Mr. Dunne is the best plan I have heard in quite some time. Yes it would be lovely to head home, to Miss Inez's saloon, it really is one of the more civilized ones out here. Isn't it?" Ezra was obviously fighting to stay awake, the gentleman in him not wishing to be rude and fall asleep in the middle of a discussion. JD wanted to just let him get some rest, but there was one thing he didn't understand about the gambler's story.

"Ezra?"

"Yes JD."

"You said that if he heard, which he won't, Buck would be proud and ashamed of you? I didn't see why he would be ashamed of you."

"That is easy, you see the young damsel whom I rescued wanted to repay me for my sacrifice."

"Okay, so?"

"My boy I hope you never lose that innocence." Ezra smiled at the young man again waiting to see if he figured it out, when JD's face still held a confused expression the conman took pity on the young man. "The young lady in question offered to take care of my injury personally and offered to let me stay in her room for the remainder of the evening."

JD was sure there was probably more to the story but Ezra was unable to contain the yawn that hit him reminding the young sheriff of his friend's need to sleep. _Maybe I'll use one of my questions to get the rest of the story on the ride home. _"While Buck won't hear about this from me, so you have nothing to worry about. Now you just go to sleep we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

"Good night JD."

"Night Ezra."

Waiting a few minutes to make sure that the gambler was asleep JD retrieved his bedroll and began to get ready for bed. _Why do I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting ride home?_

"Hmm, I wonder if he realizes he called Four Corners home?"

Smiling at his new discovery JD went to sleep, his overactive mind already planning what he would need to do tomorrow.

**A/N: **If you could ask Ezra any seven questions, what would you want to know, I can't wait to see what JD asked. Let me know what you think so far . . . reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. The Long Ride Back Pt I

**A/N: **At long last . . . sorry it took so long . . . I think my life is going to calm down for a bit now so I'll try and catch up on some of my stories. . . Thank you to anyone who has held out till now. Here it is, Part III. If you could ask Ezra any seven questions what would you want to know? Who's his father? What was Maude like as a mother? Where'd he learn to shuffle like that? What's the _P_ really stand for? Let's see what JD wants to know about his card playing friend.

A Different Point of View

_The Long Ride Back Pt. I: The Plan_

"Ezra are you sure you're alright to ride? Maybe we should find the town doctor, get him to have a look at that shoulder?" The young sheriff was having second thoughts about their plan to head back to Four Corners today. It seemed as if every movement the conman made was stiff and controlled, even for Ezra, it was obvious he was in pain.

Ezra had actually rising quite early that morning, not before JD, but earlier then the young man had planned to see his friend out of bed. After several attempts to get Ezra to go see the local doctor, all of which were refused or gracefully side stepped, JD ended up checking and redressing the wound himself. Thankfully it had not reopened over the course of the night, JD wasn't sure he could have handled that, and the little bit of redness that had worried him before had all but vanished. As far as the young peacekeeper could tell the cut was healing just fine. At this announcement Ezra suggested packing up, getting their supplies in order and get on the trail home as soon as _humanly possible_ after breakfast, this way the pair could either take their time on the ride back, maybe stopping at Eagle Bend for a night. Or surprise the other five peacekeepers by getting back before they were expecting the duo to arrive, if they just slept on the trail and went straight back.

JD, at the time, felt that this was a bad idea, but again the young man was convinced to let it drop when something about how the gambler was acting told him Standish needed to get out of this town, and soon. So they had packed up their saddle bags, before heading down to thank Miss Vanessa for the room. Ezra, being the gentleman that he was, had stopped in to check on the young lady from the previous night, and then they headed over to the hotel for breakfast (which Ezra paid for much to JD's surprise.)

Over breakfast the two had made planned out their trail back to Four Corners. JD had suggested moving along the main trail between Eagle Bend and Ridge City, the trail was clearly marked so the pair could enjoy a slow steady ride back, they would have time to watch the scenery and just talk. Also, if Ezra got worst JD would be able to find help quicker being on the main road, a fact he did not mention to the gambler though when he made the suggestion.

Ezra, for a reason he seemed unable to explain to his fellow peacekeeper, suggested taking Whitley Pass. The gambler, like JD, had been spending more time with Vin on patrols or just in their free time, which meant the two were picking up some tracking skills and becoming more knowledgeable about the local areas. Ezra claimed that since Whitley Pass was the less traveled route, it would be the most scenic, since the whole plan of leaving early was so the travelers could enjoy a slow, peaceful ride back, why not have a visually memorable trip as well.

"Yeah Ezra, I agree with you on that being the more scenic trail, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable on a more traveled trail? No offense, but you ain't one for that much trail camping." Though it was a commonly known fact among the Seven about their gambler's dislike for the trail, it was obvious to JD that the statement had upset Ezra. _Something must really be wrong, he usually hides things better than that._

"Yes, well . . . be that as it may, I for one figure that if we must suffer that much _trail time_ at least we could make it a slightly more pleasant journey with a beautiful view of this fine country. It would be a marvelous opportunity to explore this fine landscape . . . untouched by civilization . . . it's best way, or so Mr. Tanner continues to say."

"Well I guess that would be nice-."

"Wonderful, it's settled then. We'll finish our meal and then head over to the general store to procure some supplies for our journey." With the discussion apparently over within Ezra's mind, the conman went back o enjoying his meal, one which included a large amount of coffee.

The meal went by with no further discussion to between the two, and in fact Ezra said nothing directly to JD at all the rest of the morning, but just as the two headed over to the store JD heard the conman mumble something under his breath. It was a statement that had been bothering him ever since.

**VT VT VT VT VT VT VT**

"_One that is less likely to be interrupted by any poor, fool that could be out and about at this ungodly hour."_

"Ezra?"

"Yes Mr. Dunne?"

"We're up, out and about at this ungodly hour?" JD knew this would send the gambler into one of his speeches about learning the meaning of '_figures of speech,_' but to get rid of the quiet, sullen Ezra the young sheriff had been dealing with all morning JD would willing sit through one of Josiah's lectures, so the young sheriff figured having to survive one of Standish's grammar lessons was a small price to pay.

"What I meant was . . ." Ezra had been about to stop preparing Chaucer for their depart and take a few minutes to once again help further the education of his young friend in the use of the English language when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the smile that now crossed his friend's lips. _What is he smiling about? Here we are preparing to leave and he's still going on about a comment that I made over an hour ago, under my breath even. I think he sometimes goes out of his way too . . . _"Thank you JD."

"For what Ez?"

"For trying too distract me from my current state of mind, I appreciate your concern." The gambler nodded his thanks to the younger man and went back to preparing Chaucer.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me Ezra. It seemed like something was bothering ya, figured correcting my vocabulary would cheer you up for a bit." JD watched as a smile took over the gambler's face. "See my plan worked, yer smiling already. Come on, let's get going. After all, we're burning daylight."

Ezra watched as the young man turned to lead Toby out of the livery, the gambler stood there watching his companion . . . _no friend_, when JD turned to make sure he being followed Ezra could not help to once again share a smile with the sheriff. _I truly am a lucky man to have won his friendship. _

When JD's smile faltered Ezra realized that he had worried the easterner by not moving quickly enough. _That won't do . . . I should probably show him how to properly distract someone. _"Mr. Dunne?"

"Yes Ezra?"

"Do you remember my earlier comment to taking lessons from Mr. Larabee?" Ezra paused when he drew even with the brown hair youth.

"You said I should find a better teacher."

"And my man . . . that is still my opinion, you make a terrible trail boss." With the flash of a gold muller the gambler was off.

_**VT VT VT VT VT VT VT **_

"So my young friend, do speak up, what shall your first inquiry into my shadowed past pertain to?" The gambler waited for a response, when he heard nothing from the young man riding next to him, Standish risked a glance in that direction. The sight that greeted him was one of pure comedy. There sat JD Dunne trying to look like he was in the process of some serious contemplation on his question, when Ezra could tell the young sheriff was trying to figure out what the conman had just said. When the card sharp could tell the young man was starting to feel the fool for not understanding he decided to take pity on his young companion. "Have you decided on your seven questions?"

"Well . . . yeah, I think I've got them planned out right."

"Well then, what's your first question?" The gamester could not help but laugh at the image his friend made.

The pair had been on the trail for over an hour now and there had been very little talking done by either man. Ezra had remained quiet as he fought to get the pain he was experiencing under control, though he would never admit it to Dunne. JD had been working out how exactly to ask each of his questions in a way to guaranty he got the complete answer and not whatever Ezra gave as an answer in order to back out of really answering. Everyone in Four Corners knew how private the gamester was, so JD was still in mild disbelief that Ezra had offered this chance at asking him personal questions. Back on the train when Standish had first offered to play for questions JD was convinced he would never win a hand, but he had gone along with the game so he could at least try to get the southerner talking while they played. Now here he was with seven questions he could ask Ezra, about anything and the card sharp was honor bound to answer them, if JD asked them correctly he could really learn about his friend's past, maybe even something to help him better understand the man.

Of course JD had to answer five questions of his own, but sharing his past with the others wasn't as big a deal for the young easterner, that was however partially due to the fact that he really hadn't done anything of interest before Four Corners. JD had planned out his questions as far as he could think to ensure actual answers, now the question was which one to start with. Did he go for a personal question or a superficial one? What would Ezra consider superficial or personal? _Guess the best way to find out is just to ask a few of each, and see how Ez reacts and go from there._

"Um, alright . . . back when we helped Mrs. Travis save Billy from those hired guns, you volunteered to drive the stage . . . and you drove it back to town that time after Achilles and his gang."

"Why yes, I do believe I did, but I can't see how this can be connected to our current line of conversation."

JD hoped he worded his question right, he knew that the gambler respected him no matter how he handled the English language, but JD had seen the conman walk away from enough fights just by talking his way out of them that the young sheriff felt he would be doing himself a favor by picking up some of the man's still with an extended vocabulary. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Oh, that's easy Ezra, I was just wondering how you came to 'acquire that particular skill'? I mean . . . being able to drive a stagecoach doesn't seem like anything a gambler would need to know."

"Well . . ."

**A/N: **I love reviews . . . good? Bad? So so? Let me know what you think so far. Why does Ez know how to handle a stage so well . . . what plan did he have in the past that made him pick up a skill like that?


	4. The Long Ride Back Pt II

**A/N: **Yes I am still alive, and I hope you enjoy the story.

A Different Point of View

_~~~The Long Ride Back Pt. II: The Tale of the Stage~~~_

"Well . . ." The gambler was actually surprised, he was sure the questions would have been about his father, or other family, not clearer details about events that JD had been present for. All of the time they'd known each other and this was how the young man decided to learn about Ezra's stage driving abilities. _He either does not comprehend that these are free questions about whatever he wishes . . . or . . . he respects your desire for privacy so strongly that this was his first opportunity to safely ask for this information?_ "My good man, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to know about? There is nothing more pressing that has made you ponder about some aspect my life before our quant little town? Are you absolutely sure you desire to waste a question on how I came to be able to handle a stagecoach?"

"Well Ezra, if you don't want to answer that one I guess I can ask something else, but I figured with me having seven questions and all I could use one to ask about this 'cause I've really always wanted to know." JD was starting to worry that he had gone too far, maybe his idea of personal and superficial were totally different from Ezra's take on them. "Really Ezra, I didn't want to pry, if you don't want to answer I can always come up with another question . . . I mean . . . well I've always wanted to know- . . ."

"No, no JD . . . you misunderstand, I have no problems what's so ever with answering that question. I was just confirming that you wish to indeed use one of your questions on such a trivial topic, I mean you yourself handled the stage during our run in with Achilles and his band of miscreants." _He's really worried about pushing to far, or risking our friendship over the wrong question. How did I luck out so, what mistake of fate has allowed me to deserve such colleges . . . no FRIENDS at this point in my life?_

"Well, yeah I grabbed the reins, but that's just because no one else was there to drive it, but you Ezra, you volunteered to drive it and you handled it like you handle a deck of cards. I mean, you were holding a conversation down with Lester Banks on the ride back, it was all I could do to keep control of the horses." JD was so confused now he was afraid he would have to rethink all of his questions. _So he's worried about me using them on trivial stuff, does that mean he's expecting me to ask more personal questions? _"I was sore for weeks after that, you barely broke a sweat."

"First off my good man I would like to point out a few facts that make our technique with the stage not so different. You were handling the stage while at full speed and being used for target practice. I, however, was on a leisurely ride back to town with several loyal associates watching my back." Ezra was afraid that JD would start to feel he asked the wrong question, but he needed to make a point. This lengthy conversation had also made it possible to distract the young Westerner. _Maybe the dear boy won't remember his promise to check my shoulder at the next stop. _"Also, need I remind you that gentlemen such as myself do not sweat?"

"Ez, why are you trying to sell yourself short like that? What you did was amazing, if the others ever saw past their stupid opinions they would see that for themselves!" _To far, oh JD you went to far . . . see if you can save this._ JD watched his fellow peace keeper for a second to see if he was going to respond, when he saw nothing he moved forward. "Come on Ezra, you said you would answer my questions so spill? How did you learn to handle a stage? Why did you learn to drive a stage?"

"I concede; I owe you an answer, though it may not be as an adventurous of an answer as you hope. There is one thing I must clear up though before I commence with my tale, if I am not allowed to sell myself short, than neither are you my friend, deal?" Standish was not sure where it came from but he suddenly had this need to help build the boy's confidence. To ensure that the young sheriff knew how serious he felt about this Ezra pulled his horse to a stop and held out his good arm to shake on it.

Seeing the gambler's action brought a smile to JD's face. Wanting to see his southern friend finally standing up for himself was so important, JD would shake on any deal if that was the end result. "Deal." That single spoken word and shaking of hands had both friends already seeing brighter futures for their companion. "Now, spill . . . where'd you learn to drive a stage like that? Was it for a con? Did you pick up that talent in order to have a get away if something went wrong?"

Ezra Standish observed his young friend, and could see all of the adventurous scenarios he was planning out. Should he go with those ideas and help fuel JD's already active imagination or tell him the simple, unexciting truth. _This maybe a chance to start really changing my ways . . . he's a friend . . . I promised him truthful, honest answers, and that is what he shall get._

"You have of course met my mother? Well, I acquired the talent in question as a result of a gentleman acquaintance of hers." Trying to think of a way to tell the story without to many details that could result in more questions being wasted on this particular portion of his life the conman settled on the straight to the point approach. "A Mr. David Cromwell, he was the owner of a larger stage company in the Mississippi region, Maude of course saw him as a sheep ready for fleecing. I was twelve at the time, and while Maude was getting to know his bank accounts I was getting to know the man." Ezra could tell that JD had a question, there was that look of '_I want to ask_, _but I don't want to interrupt'_. "Did you have a question JD?"

"Your mother took you with her on jobs? Didn't she think that was dangerous?"

The look of shock that now held the young easterner's face made Ezra once again wish he had been able to meet the young man's mother. _What a wonderful woman she must have been to raise such a good hearted young man._

"Maude saw these jobs no more dangerous for me then it was for her. We had and still have more of a partnership fell to our relationship then one of a mother/son pair. At this point I was still young enough to be useful as a distraction more than an active member involved in the plan."

"What do you mean as distraction Ezra?" Just as the words left his mouth JD saw his southern friend roll his eyes at the youth's interruption, the young sheriff quickly needed to correct his mistake. "Sorry Ezra, I'm just use to needing to probe you guys to keep a story going. It won't happen again.'

"Mr. Dunne-." _No the boy is right Ezra, out of our little group of good doers he is the only one who freely provides information. _"JD I must agree that in the past I have not been the most forth coming with information but a promise was made. So from now on you will not need to bait me for a story, may I continue?"

"Okay Ez . . . Ezra, no more interruptions, unless you use to many o those big words of yours, then I may interrupt for a translation."

"Of course, what point would there be in me relaying my tale to you if you don't understand every single point in it. Now, as I was saying, I was more a distraction in Maude's plan. See Maude had done her research and discovered that Mr. Cromwell was worried what would happen to his company when his time came to move on to the next life. So I became Maude's ace in the hole so to speak. She came with an heir at the right age to begin training in the business. So he did just that, while mother was off spending his bank accounts and looking for her next mark among his wealthy associates, I learned the ends and outs of the stage coach industry."

Ezra paused both to enjoy the memories of those happy times but also to gain control over the pain that was beginning to flare in his shoulder. The gambler was now waiting to see if his young companion followed true to form with a prompting question or just let the story go.

"Ezra, you sound like you really liked this guy . . . um . . . would you count it as another one of my questions if . . . um . . . I asked-." JD really wanted to know the fate of this man Ezra spoke so kindly of, but at the same time he had other plans for his questions.

Seeing the struggle his friend was currently having Ezra decided to take pity on his friend and answer his unspoken question. _I did tell the boy that I was going to change my ways, he is a friend I can trust him with a little more information. After all it is just a tale of my past, not a confession of wrong. _The conman though had to pause for a second, he hadn't really thought of that day so long ago for a while, when he and Maude had fled from the con gone wrong. Young Ezra Standish had found a way to shove those memories below all of the others so that the fact that this moment had lead to so much hurt would in the end of those terrible events not be obvious to his '_never show your emotions'_ mother.

"Yes, I was quite fond of him, and then came the annual fall festival in town that he attended every year. That year when David attended he had on his arm my mother. You see there was also in attendance a Mr. Vasquez, a gentleman which whom Maude was an acquaintance from a past con, one to whom she owed a sizable amount of money and one of the reasons we had fled from our last town of residence. So when she refused to pay the amount, which Mr. Vasquez was sure, she could pay, given her escort for the night he decided to bring the truth of their history to light. There in front of the whole town . . . let us just say that it was not taken well by Mr. Cromwell at all. Maude came back from the festival in tears, and we left that night. I've heard it said that he has since married a young widow who lived there in town and has two strong and gifted boys who are taking care of the family business with all of the skill their new father displayed."

Ezra felt that was an edited enough telling of the events to keep his young friend satisfied. He really did not want to go into detail on how Maude had not come home alone, but rather with David. Ezra didn't want to retell the fight that had erupted between the two over him, how David had wanted to keep him there, raise him properly as his own son. He didn't want to think about how he, as a young boy, had screamed at Maude, telling her how he didn't want to run anymore, that he wanted to stay with David, that if she was a real mother who loved him she would leave him there where he would be happy. When she had refused to let him stay he let her know every chance he got how much he hated her for it. When she had pulled him into another con in the next town he had done everything in his power to cause her problems, to ruin the job, hoping that eventually she would get tired of him and send him back to David, in the end though it resulted in him being sent to stay with some of his many aunts and uncles. Some of the ones who took pleasure in proving to him how unwanted he was, and how unworthy he was of love. To this extent whenever he would mention David they would point out that _if _he had really wanted Ezra why hadn't he tried to fight for him harder, why hadn't he came after him yet? The next time Maude had came to get him she found waiting for her the Ezra Standish that everyone now knew, the man who showed no emotion, got attached to no one, and looked out only for himself, she found the perfect partner waiting for, and no hint of the son she left behind.

"Ezra, are you okay? Is your shoulder bothering you again?" JD had noticed how the gambler had quite his story, and then just stared of into the distance. At first the young easterner had just given him some time to think, maybe remember those happy memories, but now he was sure there was a sign of pain on the older man's face. What JD could not figure out was if it was pain at the memories the story was brining up or from the knife wound he had received the night before helping the bar maid. "Maybe we should stop up here, let me take a look at it. There's a stream real close the horses could get some water, and we could have a quick lunch. What do you say?"

_Now you've gone and worried him Ezra; that was a brilliant move on your part. _"I'm fine JD, no need to worry, I was just remembering some more of my childhood that's all. You see your question has me thinking of a time I don't really allow myself the pleasure of visiting that often." Ezra could see the worry flash across JD's face, before he quickly schooled it away. _My, my, the boy has spent way to much time with me, he's starting to develop a decent poker face._ "I'm not mad JD, no need to look worried, these are happy memories that I feel should see more light then they get to. That sounds like a wonderful idea by the way, a lovely spot for our mid-day repast. Shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer the Southern Conman set Chaucer into a gallop towards the camp site they had both stopped at with Vin a time or two. _Yes lunch and then perhaps I could convince young Mr. Dunne to allow me a short nap. I'm beginning to feel that I should have listened to him and slept in a bit more._

Seeing that Ezra meant business about reaching their stopping point, JD took off after him. _Well that question went better then I had thought it would. We'll have lunch, I'll look at his shoulder and then maybe I can get him to catch some shut eye, he looks like he's about to drop in the saddle._

VT VT VT VT VT VT VT

**A/N: **Okay first I would like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story. Second I need to say thank you for waiting, and sorry it took so long to update, let's just say RL is a drag sometimes, and family members in hospitals is not the best way to get ready for the holidays.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please, please, please, send me reviews and let me know what you think. Good or bad I take the all.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!**


	5. The Long Ride Back Pt III

**A/N: I'm BACK! So here it is the next chapter of my tale about the friendship between our beloved gambler and adventurous sheriff. Promise to not have such a break till the next update. Please review, I love feedback good or bad ALL is welcome.**

A Different Point of View

_~~~The Long Ride Back Pt. III: Lunch and Literature~~~_

Once they reached their planned stopping point Ezra's true condition began extremely easy for JD to notice. Though the cardsharp made several attempts to help with the setup of the pair's momentary camp his injury continued to cause problems. After Ezra nearly passed out trying to remove Chaucer's saddle the young sheriff finally had enough with his friend's stubbornness.

"Ezra will you please just sit down and rest before you make your shoulder worst. I'm not as good at fixing people as Nathan, and he'll kill us both if you end up back in his clinic again!" JD had not meant to yell, but the sight of his usually graceful friend stumbling under the weight of just his saddle bag had set something up off in him. It was almost like the southern cared nothing for his own will being, like he was expendable. At seeing the quick flash of sadness in those green eyes, JD realized his mistake. "Ezra, come on I didn't mean anything by that … I just mean, it would make no sense for you to get worst on the ride back when we have time to take it slow so you can rest."

"Of course JD, that is a wise observation, and you are correct, it would not be of our best interest to invoke Mr. Jackson's anger upon our return. That would almost guaranty our never being allowed out of his watchful eyes again." Ezra knew that the young man had yelled out of fear for his friend's condition, and the brought a sense of pride to the old con artist's heart. At the mention of the town's healer Ezra could not stop himself from remembering his last run in with Nathan before the pair had departed from Four Corners. It was this memory that had caused the flash of sadness to cross his face, not JD's words. "I will therefore leave the task of our camp in your capable hands will I perhaps visit the land of Morpheus over under that delightful tree. I feel that your suggestion of a later departure would not have been the most prudent of plans. If you are sure that you do not require my assistance?"

JD knew that Standish hated the idea of being a burden as much as any other member of the seven and with people often accusing him of not pulling his weight it was harder for Ezra to make such an effort as to allow JD to finish by himself. The young man could also see the signs of pain slipping through his friend's mask which meant that the man truly needed the rest, he was obviously worst then he was saying.

"Well it won't be as perfect of a camp as Vin could set up, but I know it will at least be livable. Go rest Ezra, you can setup the next time we stop." JD hoped that by offering the gambler a deal of a sort he would finally give up the last hold out in his fight, and go lie down.

"You have a deal my good man. Do wake me though if you require my assistance." With that the southern peacekeeper headed over to rest by one of the near by trees, almost falling asleep before his head was resting on the grass. JD watched his companion for a few minutes to confirm he was actually resting then turned to finish setting out the camp.

VT VT VT VT VT VT VT VT VT

When Standish's quick nap turned into a few hours of sleep his young companion decided to make their temporary camp prepared for a stay over night. After he'd seen to the horses, JD made a light lunch for himself, deciding against waking Ezra, then settled back to read some of his newest dime novels.

He knew he really should give them up, Buck and the others sure harassed him enough about them, but for reasons the young sheriff had never shared he just couldn't bring himself to let go of the literature treasures. He was halfway through his second book when he heard Ezra stir. Afraid of starting a run of jokes from the gambler about his 'literature selection', JD rushed to hide the book back in his saddle bag.

"How long was I resting for?" Ezra reached for his watch at seeing the camp's status and sun's location in the sky. "Mr. Dunne I thought the plan was to pause for a light rest and afternoon repast. Why did you not wake me?" It was obvious that the gambler was growing agitated at the thought that he had held up their trip. Hoping to calm the other man down JD quickly spoke up.

"Truth be told Ezra I was getting tired myself. While I was setting up I figured we had enough travel time, why not just stay here over night and head out in the morning? I finished, but didn't want to wake you 'cause I know how hard it is for you to get to sleep on the trail, and you looked really peaceful." The words had come out in such a rush of words that JD started to think Ezra had not been able to understand any of it. Then he saw the faint smile grace the other man's face, the one you only saw when he was pleasantly surprised, which rarely ever happened.

"Thank you JD." The response was spoken so softly that the young man had almost missed it, almost as if the cardsharp had not meant for it to be heard, but it was impossible to not see the gratitude in those expressive green eyes. Then before JD's eyes the man's mask fell into place. "Your plan my friend, I must admit, is incredible sound. I do wish you had informed me of your weariness upon our first stopping. I would have endeavored to assist you with the creation of our camp."

"Don't worry about it Ezra, like I said you can take care of camp next time we stop. So I was about to start fixing something to eat, any preferences on what we have?" JD was quick to change the subject and keep the conversation going. _Maybe he didn't see what I was reading when he woke up._

"Are you sure JD, it looked more like you were attempting to increase your knowledge of the exploits of one Mr. Billy the Kid." Without the young peacekeepers knowledge Ezra had moved from his spot by the tree and was now standing directly next to him with a clear view of the books in his saddle bag.

"What? Oh … yeah … see … I was just-."

"JD?"

"Yes?"

"May I collect upon my winnings before we begin to solve the issue of our supper?" Ezra had moved to the side of the fire, across from JD. The conman had a sense of doubt radiating from him that had the younger man almost worried to figure out what had been asked. Ezra waited for a few minutes, then looked up when he did not receive an answer to find JD watching him quite cautiously. "Could I ask you one of my questions before we eat?"

"Oh, sure Ezra, sorry you just looked kind of sad there for a minute … I was trying to figure out why." Really the young man was having trouble fully understanding what had been said, though he didn't want to admit that. "What's your question?"

"I am aware that you are often the target of jokes as a result of your choose in literature. I'm wondering why you would continue to place yourself in that situation. Why do you choose to indulge in a pastime which to me seems to be at a comprehension level far lower then a man of your intelligence would enjoy?"

To this question JD was going to make no attempt to hide his understanding. "Sorry … what was the question?"

"Why do you read dime novels, I would think you are smart enough to be interested in larger books?" The times Ezra had to translate himself for JD were becoming far and few between, so he took pride in the few times he managed too stump his young friend.

"What's with the dime novels?" _How much should I tell him, it's not like he'll push if I stop._ "It's kind of a long story."

"As you said earlier, we are in no rush to return and I would love to hear your tale." _What if it is personal Ezra, the boy rarely speaks about his past? _"That is if you are willing to share it with me?"

"Sure Ezra, I'm just trying think of where to start." _Well here you go JD … now or never._

Since it was in fact a long story JD moved to get comfortable, motioning for the gambler to do the same. When they were both ready, relaxing by the fire and Ezra's flask had been passed between the two, JD began his tale.

"So the story behind the dime novels…"

VT VT VT VT VT VT VT VT VT VT

**A/N:** So what do you think the story is? What would you like it to be? Suggestions, feedback, reviews … I welcome all messages. Thanks for the support, and again sorry for the wait.


End file.
